Sol negro y Luna blanca
by Vinsmoke Ursidae
Summary: El fuego y el hielo queman con cierta intensidad, así es el amor. Todo depende del capricho de los hombres o el capricho de los dioses.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Supongo que debería estar escribiendo un capítulo de "Flor del desierto" o de "Bruma" en este instante :v pero… verán, varias ficker nos pusimos un reto para escribir un one-shot con diversas situaciones y pos fui seducida por el llamativo reto, nel xD la verdad es que me entregue a él por mi propia voluntad, así que no me quejo me divertí bastante y me dio muchas ideas para fics futuros. Esta idea de hacer estos fics salio de un bonito grupo de Whatsapp que compartimos. Este fic es un poco diferente a lo que he escrito antes y contiene lemon, así que ya están advertidos. También les quiero dar una nota más, antes de que me linchen xD este fic ya lo tenía avanzado, así que pude terminarlo estos últimos dos días, pero en el caso de Bruma que apenas publique un capitulo este viernes que paso, les tengo una buena noticia, debido a la cantidad de apoyo recibido, deje en break time el capítulo que estaba escribiendo de Flor del desierto y ya estoy trabajando en la actualización de Bruma, si todo sale bien y no me sobreexplotan en el laboratorio, espero tenerles un nuevo capítulo antes de que acabe la semana. Bueno, espero les guste y si creen que lo merezco no olviden dejar review. Nos leemos más abajo.

" _Hay para mí más peligro en tus ojos que en afrontar veinte espadas desnudas. Concédeme tan sólo una dulce mirada, y eso me basta para desafiar el furor de todos."_

–William Shakespeare

Capitulo I – "Sol negro y Luna blanca"

 ** _Se dice desde que se tienen registros los dioses siempre han sido caprichosos, en la tierra siempre hemos estado bailando con ellos al compás del odio y del amor. De la soledad y de la compañía. De sus regalos y de sus burlas. De las llamas y del hielo…_**

 ** _¿Cómo empezó? Quien sabe… ¿A dónde iba? A ninguna parte… ¿Por qué paso? Tal vez por una broma de los mismísimos dioses._**

Jadeo una vez más en aquella noche tan obscura, solo las estrellas eran files testigos de lo que sucedía en aquel lugar del bosque, un santuario para el amor. Mientras dos jóvenes se mostraban mutuamente el amor prohibido que sentían en uno por el otro. Los besos los calentaban en la noche fría y solitaria.

Las manos fuertes del chico recorrieron todo su cuerpo, mientras sentía el suave césped en su espalda –¡Ichigo! Por favor… sabes que no podemos hacer esto.

La mujer debajo de él, era una diosa en toda la extensión de la palabra. Con una actitud y fuerzas de respetar, pero con un corazón más cálido que el mismísimo fuego. ¿Quién más podría saber de eso que él mismo?. Estrujo con fuerza el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo propio, mientras poco a poco se deshacía de las ropas que llevaba –Rukia, creí que te daba igual lo que pensaran nuestras familias acerca de lo nuestro. No podemos seguir evitándolo. –La chica termino completamente desnuda ante su penetrante mirada, parecía una hada en el bosque.

Es cierto, ella lo amaba con todo su corazón y desde la primera vez que se conocieron en ese amplio bosque, hubo algo que se prendió en su interior, a penas como unos niños, al inicio fue una infantil molestia al saber que no estaban solos en ese bosque que veían como su hogar. Dos familias de hechiceros ladrones y asesinos, ambos con su propio sequito de fieles seguidores, lo cual solo significaba una cosa… a pesar de que el bosque era enorme y nadie lo había explorado por completo, este aún era muy pequeño para estas dos familias pudieran vivir en el mismo lugar, por lo que entre ellas solo existía una gran enemistad.

No podía resistirlo más, las manos de Ichigo quemaban su cuerpo. –Sabes que no me importa Ichigo, pero esto… Ahhhh, noooo…. –Era difícil hablar cuando el chico empezó a masajear uno de sus pechos con bastante fuerza. Ya ambos se encontraban completamente desnudos.

Sabía exactamente cuál era el temor de la chica de ojos violeta y para ser sinceros también era un temor propio que le seguía, pero… le deba igual. Se conocieron a las seis años, se odiaron infantilmente al inicio por el ejemplo de sus padres, pero poco después se convirtieron en grandes amigos, la magia del bosque podía unir a cualquiera que le abriera el corazón a ese fantástico lugar y más aun a dos simples niños que inocentemente crecieron acompañados el uno por el otro. A los siete años juraron el uno al otro que serían hermanos por siempre, cuando él la salvo del ataque de un gigante y ni que decir de la chica, que más de una vez le salvo de ser capturado por caza recompensas que buscaban su cabeza para llegar a su padre. A los ocho años conocieron a una familia de centauros y se volvieron grandes amigos de los mismos, los cuales les enseñaron de plantas medicinales y botánica, a los 12 años domaron a dos caballos salvajes, a los 15 años ya sabían todo lo necesario para sobrevivir solos en ese bosque rodeado de creaturas fantásticas, así pasaron juntos varios inviernos, primaveras, veranos y otoños… sufrieron las continuas peleas entre sus clanes donde más de una vez alguno de sus conocidos terminaba herido, tanto odio entre esas clanes y tanto amor entre los herederos de los mismos… los dos niños se convirtieron en jóvenes fuertes de 23 años, jóvenes de los cuales sus padres estaban orgullosos y esperaban que algún día tomaran las riendas de sus clanes, aunque ningún de dichos jóvenes le interesaba en lo más mínimo hacerle daño a otra persona, el bosque les había enseñado la regla primordial, no mates ni tomes más de lo que necesites, a menos… que sea necesario. Siempre respeta la vida.

 ** _Puede romperse el eje de la tierra como un cristal, puede secarse en un instante el mar, pero matar la voluntad de los jóvenes es algo que nadie podrá realizar._**

Beso a la chica una vez más y se deleitó de la danza de sus labios conjunta… tal vez a la mayoría no le parecería un buen lugar el bosque para entregarse mutuamente, pero era todo lo contrario, no había lugar más adecuado para demostrarse su amor, que el mismo lugar que los había visto crecer juntos. Empezó una fricción entre sus sexos, preparando a su compañera para lo que venía.

¿Qué podía hacer cuando Ichigo le estaba mostrando tanto amor? Un amor que había soportado adversidades de clanes y familias. El clan del chico se especializaba en la magia de fuego, mientras que su clan en la magia de hielo, dos cosas completamente contrarias y sin embargo ellos habían terminado atrayéndose…. Rasguño la espalda del pelinaranja por primera vez en la noche, cuando sintió como sus manos empezaron a acariciar con delicadeza su zona intima, le fue inevitable hacerlo, su centro estaba muy sensible y como un palpitar, acompañado de un calor que empezó a recorrer su vientre. Su mano y la fricción entre los sexos eran demasiado para ella. –No importa que pase Ichigo, p-promete que estaremos juntos. –Imito al muchacho y dirigió sus manos al miembro del chico, apretándolo fuertemente.

Gruño con fuerza al sentir las manos de Rukia en su tiesa vara. Tantos años disfrazando sus sentimientos llamándose uno al otro como hermanos, solo para darse cuenta que en realidad su amor iba mucha más allá de eso. –Rukia… ¡detente! Si sigues así no podre controlarme por mucho tiempo. –Pareciera que sus palabras incitaban a la muchacha a continuar con más vigor su caricia.

–Creí que eras tú el que quería continuar no importando lo que pasara – Apretó con más fuerza el miembro del chico, subiendo y bajando su mano en un ritmo constante, cada vez con mayor facilidad debido al pre-semen que el chico liberaba.

Bufo con fuerza –Quiero continuar Rukiaaaa… p-perooo esta vez será diferente, yoooo no podre detenerme solo con simples caricias, yo… quiero unirme contigo. –La chica gimió con fuerza cuando Ichigo empezó a besar su cuello en un largo camino hacia abajo que termino con la succión de uno de sus pechos. El viento de la noche fría rozaba sus cuerpos en una caricia silenciosa del bosque, como si se tratara de un manto protector de la madre naturaleza. El ruido de los animales nocturnos, las hojas moviéndose, el sonido del agua pasando por un rio cercano, todo era tan relajante… Aquel claro del bosque en el que se encontraban, su santuario, el refugio de sus familias y ahora, su fiel cómplice en aquel acto.

 ** _Las leyendas decían que la magia de todos los hechiceros eran regalos del dios sol y la diosa luna, un día ambos dioses bajaron a la tierra para entregarles dicho regalos a los humanos, el sol en forma de un gran dragón y la luna en forma de un lobo blanco. El regalo se manifestó con un tatuaje de un animal y la bendición del mismo para cada hombre, los cuales se transmitirán a su descendencia generación tras generación, todo dependiendo de su corazón. Solo aquellos que fueran bendecidos por completo se podrían transformar en su animal guardián, estos hombres y mujeres, por lo regular solo eran los líderes de ciertas familias y clanes o aquellos que estaban destinados a serlos._**

 ** _Isshin el líder del clan de fuego, tenía el tatuaje de un oso en su pecho, por lo que él se podía convertir en un gran oso de lava y fuego. Masaki su fiel esposa tenía un tatuaje de una leona en su cuello y al usar toda su magia podía convertirse en una gran leona de carbón y brazas. Lo mismo sucedía con los líderes de los otros clanes, solo que les diferenciaban claramente los elementos que les protegían, la familia Kurosaki era protegida por el sol, pero la Kuchiki lo era por la luna. Byakuya tenía el tatuaje de una pantera en uno de sus brazos, se podía convertir en una gran pantera de hielo y nieve, mientras Hisana su pareja, la cual tenía el tatuaje de una grulla en su espalda, se podía convertir en esta magnífica ave con alas de cristales de hielo con un cuerpo de neblina y rocío._**

Las manos de Ichigo por su cuerpo le quemaban y la necesidad urgente de volverse uno con él creció exponencialmente, realmente en ese momento no les importaba otra cosa más que demostrarse su amor mutuamente. El chico no dejaba de besarla con anhelo, por momentos con suavidad y dulzura, y por otros momentos con salvajismo y necesidad. Pronto la erección de Ichigo empezó a ser frotada contra su centro con mayor insistencia, fue difícil no jadear ante la sensación.

–¡Ichigo! ¡Aahhh!, por favor… –Lo necesitaba tanto y no había ninguna manera de ocultarlo.

–¡Vamos Rukia! ¡¿d-dime que quieres deee mí?! –La cara llena de placer de Rukia, estaba seguro sería algo de lo que se volvería adicto.

¿Se estaba burlando de ella, en un momento como ese? –¡No seas bastardo Ichigo! ¡Te necesito!

Con sensualidad y deseo, miro a Rukia de pies a cabeza, deleitándose por lo que observaba. Esa mujer era su perdición. Reanudo sus besos, con un lento beso en el cuello de la chica, mientras apretaba los pechos de la misma. –Por favor Rukia, necesito que me digas que es lo quieres de mí, sino no podre continuar. –Gruño ante las sensaciones que la chica causaba con sus manos en su gran miembro, estaba demasiado excitado y si Rukia no le seguía el juego prontamente, él no lo soportaría más y se dejaría llevar por la salvaje lujuria.

 ** _Ciertamente, no hay barreras para el amor, ni entendimiento para el mismo. La magia, la fuerza, la habilidad de la espada o la inmortalidad no pueden competir contra la fuerza que dicho sentimiento puede alzar. Unos le llaman infinita dicha, otros le llaman obscura maldición, pero realmente no hay nadie que pueda describir con palabras lo que es el amor…_**

Rukia gruño presa del placer, ya no podía seguir conteniendo todas las sensaciones que embriagan su ser. –P-por favoorr Ichigo… yo te necesito tanto, Ichigo… ¡Te amo! –Se rindió ante las caricias de su compañero. Se abrazó con fuerza al musculoso cuerpo de su compañero y lanzo sus caderas al contacto del miembro de Ichigo.

Apenas pudo contenerse a la acción de Rukia, pero lo fue más que suficiente. Era más que claro que ambos deseaban aquello con cada pisca de su alma. Abrazo con más fuerza a la chica y acomodo su gran pene en la cálida entrada de su compañera, iniciado un nuevo roce continuo entre sus intimidades. –Rukia… estas muy húmeda.

¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? Despees de que ambos habían estado preparándose mutuamente. Su sexos ya estaban empapados con las secreciones de ambos. Ignoro al chico y capturo sus labios en un largo beso, que termino por la falta de aire de ambos, mientras sus manos se sostuvieron con fuerza de su gran espalda. Había llegado el momento, no habría marcha atrás después de eso, ambos lo sabían.

 ** _Aunque los herederos del clan Kurosaki y Kuchiki, eran queridos, respetados y admirados, había algo que por igual hacia que a esas familias les carcomiera la duda. Ninguno de estos herederos había desarrollado un tatuaje… por lo que temían que jamás fuerzan bendecidos con la gracia de algún sagrado animal y su magia jamás se liberara por completo._**

Se acomodó entre las piernas de la chica y dirigió su gran verga en la entrada mojada de Rukia. – Si crees que es demasió enana, dímelo.

La chica sonrió –No seas tan egocéntrico Ichigo, de seguro hay muchos más grandes.

Un tic, se instauro en uno de sus ojos aunque rápidamente desapareció al ver en el semblante de su compañera una pisca de miedo y nerviosismo. –Seré suave lo prometo. –La chica lo volvió a besar mientras su pene empezó a penetrar los labios virginales de la chica, su pequeña vagina se estaba expandiendo poco a poco, mientras el pene del muchacho empujaba constante, primero fue el prominente glande y después unas dos pulgadas las que entraron en ella.

El dolor era inevitable y la sensación de que Ichigo por fin había alcanzado la barrera de su virginidad le alertó de lo que venía. EL chico salió una vez más de ella para tomar impulso y hundirse de una sola estocada. La resistencia fue inevitable, el desagarro se hizo presente y sintió como un pequeño rastro de sangre escurrió por una de sus piernas. Ahora si el dolor era indescriptible, sentía que era partida por la mitad, la sensación de escozor y dolor eran predominio, mientras que sentía como sus músculos interiores se estiraban para poder acoplarse a la gran herramienta del muchacho.

Se quedó inmóvil varios segundos, esperando que la chica se acostumbrara a tenerlo dentro suyo, sabía que Rukia aún no estaba cómoda con su intromisión. Pero no puedo resistirse por mucho tiempo. Empezó con empujes lentos, salía por completo para volver a entrar en la cálida intimidad de su compañera, fueron pocas las estocadas que el pudo mantener en ese lento ritmo, antes de que su velocidad fuera aumentando. Al principio fueron pequeños quejidos de Rukia antes sus acciones, pero poco después aquellos gemidos y lamentaciones de dolor y timidez, fueron sustituidos por unos de placer y dicha.

Si al principio había sido un poco doloroso e incómodo tener a Ichigo unido a ella, ahora la sensación era completamente diferente. Las sensaciones que recorrían su cuerpo eran bastas y cada una de ellas era iniciada por las estocadas que el pelinaranja le proporcionaba, cada vez con mayor rapidez y profundidad. Sentía como el muchacho golpeaba cada vez con mayor fuerza. Se aferró con fuerza a su espalada y comenzó a besarla, mientras sentía como su cuerpo se movía al ritmo de las poderosas embestidas. –¡Así! Vaaamos, I-Ichigo con massss fuerza!

Como no complacer a la bella dama debajo de él. En ese momento el frío de la noche estaba en su máximo esplender, pero era algo que ambos realmente no les afectaba en lo más mínimo. –Si esoooo es lo que deseaaa mi bella hada.

Las embestidas eran cada vez más rápidas y la sensación de calor que se expandía por sus sexos, era una clara señal de que aquel acto que les traía tanto placer, estaba a punto de llegar a su culminación.

Tomo la cadera de la chica con sus fuertes manos y fue lo más profundo que pudo dentro de ella. Sus embestidas se hicieron más profundas y sintió una presión en su glande al intentar ir más profundo, la resistencia fue mayor, pero de repente sintió como si algo se hubiera abierto más profundo. Había entrado a su vientre.

La presión que Ichigo puso en ella y después su embestida profunda, le hizo sentir un fuerte cosquilleo desde sus partes bajas hasta su vientre, todo fue subiendo como una explosión que se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Estaba experimentando el mayor orgasmo que había tenido, una de sus manos se aferró a la espalda del muchacho rasguñando fuertemente, mientras otra de sus manos estaba sujeta al césped, arrancando pequeñas partes del mismo.

La sensación era demasiado para él, la presión ejercida en su imponente miembro y la cara de placer de Rukia, lo llevaron a seguirle en el orgasmo. Primero fue la opresión en sus caderas y la rigidez de sus testículos. Se vacío en una abundante venida, la semilla potente salió de su interior y fluyo en varios chorros que empaparon por completo el interior de su compañera. No supo exactamente cuánto torrentes fueron o cuánto tiempo paso, solo sentía como su cálido esperma inundaba a su compañera que al sentir la sanción de su semilla, tuvo otro orgasmo.

Su vientre le dio la bienvenida al viril líquido de su compañero, mientras sentía como sus músculos internos apretaban cada vez con mayor fuerza al muchacho, en una súplica fisiológica e instintiva de que no se separaran.

Al bajar de aquel nirvana se miraron a los ojos por largo tiempo antes de volver a besarse. El bosque estaba tan tranquilo aquella noche.

 ** _Si algo debemos admirar de los humanos, es su coraje, fuerza y tenacidad. Aunque claro no podemos dejar de lado… su torpeza._**

Dos padres miraban por separado la escena, sorprendidos de que sus hijos fueran intérpretes de dicha deshonra. Sin saber de la existencia del otro, tomaron sus arcos y apuntaron a la persona que había llevado a sus propio hijo/a a ser parte de esa denigrante humillación. Una flecha de fuego para un mago de hielo era la muerte, mientras una flecha de hielo para un mago de fuego actuaba de la misma manera.

 ** _Tan diferentes… y sin embargo tan iguales…._**

Ambos padres no fueron conscientes que en aquel momento pensaron por igual.

–¡Muere maldito/a!

Al mismo tiempo, las flechas salieron de dos distintas direcciones hacia su objetivo.

Las aves que dormían, volaron por todo el lugar. La estrellas se apagaron por un segundo y el bosque susurro como un lamento. Fuego y hielo se apagaban al compás de que el tatuaje de un dragón y un lobo se hacían presentes.

 ** _Si, aquella noche… estaban bailando con los dioses…_**

* * *

Gracias a todos los que leyeron hasta aquí y le dieron una oportunidad a la historia. Muchas, muchas gracias. Les dejo un final abierto para dejar drama y suspenso xD me encanta hacer eso. Pero en fin. Ya he cumplido con el reto. Si les gusto no olviden hacérmelo saber con un bonito review, la única manera de hacernos saber a los autores su opinión es de esta manera, esto nos ayuda a mejorar y a llevar mejores obras a todos ustedes. Si aún no me leen, les recomiendo le den una lectura a mis otras dos obras "Bruma" y "Flor del desierto", estoy segura que les va a encantar. Muchas gracias por su apoyo, muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Tite Kubo, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

Hola mis queridos lectores, tal como les prometí este fic tendrá su continuación si veía amor por él y pues ya era momento de hacerla, les pido su mayor paciencia, por que como sabrán muchos, tengo otros dos fics en marcha y me tendré que dividir para poder actualizar cada uno de ellos, así que ya saben lean "Bruma" y "Flor del desierto" estoy segura que les agradaran, aprovechen que hoy subí un cap de cada una de las historias. xD Bueno ya los dejo leer, nos vemos más abajo.

 _"El destino es el que baraja las cartas, pero nosotros somos los que jugamos."_

–William Shakespeare

CAPITULO II – "Preludio"

 _Cuando el cielo y el cosmos se vacían de dioses… la tierra se llena de ídolos._

 _Nuestra cabeza debe permanecer baja cuando se desconoce el motivo creador de los fenómenos… cuando no hay una manera de explicarlos aun, como el fuego que viaja por nuestra alma y se expresa en la magia pura de nuestros corazones, así debemos respetar el don que los dioses han puesto en nosotros, un aliento de vida y destrucción. Puedes dudar de todo, menos de ellos y su infinita sabiduría. Porque, para que el fuego nazca solo debemos tener la intención de proteger lo que amamos… metafórico o literal, la fuerza interna que a los hombres nos hace pelear siempre ha sido…_

El joven de cabello anaranjado termino de leer la hoja de aquel antiguo libro, mientras emitía un largo bostezo. Como odiaba que él viejo lo pusiera a leer esos vejestorios poéticos de la esencia del fuego, como si eso fuera hacer que de un momento a otro su tatuaje apareciera y así su magia despertara. Aburrido se rasco la barbilla y se levantó de la silla de madera en la que se encontraba, dejo el libro en la posición que le pertenecía dentro de aquella gran biblioteca. La verdad a él simplemente no le importaba mucho el hecho de no tener magia, para él, todo era muy problemático, su familia usaba sus poderes para asesinar y robar, algo que siempre la había molestado, tal vez de eso sobrevivía el clan, pero no por ello era correcto. No en vano el bosque donde vivían le había enseñado que debía respetar todas las formas de vida, tal vez si su padre y los otros prestaran más atención al bosque, pensarían lo mismo. Suspiro frustrado mientras tomaba su espada y salía de la biblioteca para encontrarse con su robusto padre.

–¡Pero si es el estúpido de mi hijo! ¡Déjame darte un bello abrazo! Dime Ichigo ¿por fin haz logrado despertar tu tatuaje? o mejor aún, ¿por fin haz engendrado a mis nietos? –Sin más Isshin se lanzó hacia él, intentando abrazarlo.

Una vena salto en su cabeza y de un movimiento rápido lo esquivo mientras lo golpeaba con su puño en el estómago y lo tiraba al suelo. –Bien hecho hijo mío, es bueno que mis enseñanzas de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo las sepas muy bien. –Isshin levanto su dedo a manera de aprobación mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

Su hijo, su orgullo, el orgullo de su querida Masaki y de todo el clan. Ya con 23 años, estaba seguro que Ichigo había sido destinado a algo grande y él se encargaría que lo lograra, le daría todo su apoyo para que cuando el tan mencionado día llegara, no solo creciera sino que también se convirtiera en un gran líder del clan y lo dirigiera con fuerza.

–¡Viejo loco! ¿Qué crees que haces? No es suficiente con el hecho de que molestes siempre, ¿ahora también lo harás en la biblioteca?

Isshin se levantó y rápidamente tomo una pose sería –Entiéndeme hijo, lo estoy haciendo por tu bien, debes estar preparado para una emboscada sorpresa.

Por un instante estuvo a punto de creerle a su padre, hasta que el mismo le lanzo una patada que le dio de lleno en el estómago haciéndolo caer. –¡Viejo tramposo! –Se retorció en el piso, maldiciéndose por haber bajado la guardia.

Su padre se reía –¡En el amor y en la guerra todo se vale Ichigo! Ahora ponte a entrenar de una buena vez para que despiertes tu fuerza o bien ve a hacer unos cuantos nietos.

Observo como su padre se retiraba riéndose y mofándose de haberlo sorprendido, eso lo hizo molestar pero lo dejo pasar. Se levantó y sacudió su ropa mientras se dirigía a la salida del viejo castillo donde vivía. Ese castillo había pertenecido a su familia durante generaciones y ya el estrago de los años había hecho que este se empezara a deteriorar. Llego a la gran puerta que esta vez estaba custodiada por Ikkaku, un tipo bastante conflictivo, pero muy buen amigo.

–¡Eh, pero si se trata de Ichigo! ¿A dónde crees que vas? A la jefa y al jefe no les gustara saber que saliste al bosque, sabes que ya estás muy grande para estar jugueteando por ahí. –Ikkaku movía de un lado a otro la lanza que tenía en sus manos, la arma favorita del calvo –Deberías de una buena vez dejarlo y acompañarnos en las misiones. Después de todo ya eres hombre, esa barba que te ha empezado a crecer no es de adorno.

Esta vez no picaría el anzuelo de Ikkaku, ya iba tarde. – Es curioso que me diga eso, el tipo que no tiene un solo pelo en la cabeza.

¿Ese niñato le estaba retando? Fue inevitable no molestarse, tal vez debería darle una paliza. –¡No soy calvo! ¡Me rapo la cabeza niño! Tú lo que necesitas es una buena lección, tal vez debería rostizarte el trasero para que aprendas a respetarme. –Por mucho que fuera el hijo de los líderes del clan no se detendría de darle una buena paliza al muchacho, tal vez Ichigo fuera muy bueno en la pelea cuerpo a cuerpo y en la espada ni negarlo, pero en cuanto a la magia… un niño de 5 años de cualquier clan lo superaba con creces.

–Ya quisieras Ikkaku, pero será en otra ocasión, me voy a practicar un rato al bosque. –Observo como Ichigo corrió ignorando sus palabras y se preguntó muy en el fondo ¿Qué es lo que le veía de interesante en juguetear en ese lugar?

Corrió apresurando su paso y dejando atrás el castillo rápidamente, mientras su mirada se mantenía fija al único lugar que no solo había sido su refugio desde su niñez, sino el lugar que había sido su mejor maestro durante toda su vida. Al adentrarse a dicho lugar, llevo sus dedos a su boca y con una fuerte exhalación emitió un poderoso chiflido, llamando a un viejo amigo del lugar. No fueron ni 10 minutos cuando un gran caballo completamente negro apareció dentro de la espesura de los árboles, se acercó rápidamente a él y no tardo en montarlo. Con un suave movimiento tomo la crin de su fiel compañero jalándola, Zangetsu no tardó en responder a su gesto y se hecho a cabalgar rápidamente. Le encantaba salir al bosque y cabalgar junto a Zangetsu, pero más que eso, le encantaba…

–¡Ey! Ichigo, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? Creí que vendrías desde temprano.

Bufo molesto, mientras una sonrisa surco sus labios al observar a la pequeña pelinegra que ahora cabalgaba a su lado –No molestes enana, no sabes el problema que tuve para venir, el viejo no dejaba de insistir que me quedara más tiempo a leer sus viejos libros para ver si por fin podía despertar mi tatuaje, además que los otros también insisten en que los acompañe a las misiones.

La pequeña chica montaba una hermosa yegua blanca, igual de salvaje que Zangetsu. Su nombre era Sode no Shirayuki. –No exageres Ichigo, si de verdad quisieran obligarte a no venir sabes que sin duda lo harían.

Frunció el ceño al escuchar a su compañera de cabalgata. –No puedes actuar tan despreocupadamente Rukia. ¿No lo entiendes? Tarde o temprano nos obligaran a que tomemos su lugar y sabes qué significa eso, ¿cierto?

Se detuvo abruptamente y espero a que Ichigo hiciera lo mismo, el cual no tardó en seguirla. – Claro que lo se Ichigo y sabes muy bien que yo respeto las reglas de mi padre y de mi clan bajo cualquier cosa, pero hasta que ese momento llegue, en el que tenga que tomar el lugar de mi padre, no me detendré en hacer las cosas que me gustan, porque cuando logre tener el poder del clan lo que quiero hacer es cambiarlo.

Ichigo era sincero y no mentía, cuando a ambos les tocara asumir el control de sus respectivos clanes, estos querrían que tomaran sus posturas heredadas y entre ellas se encontraba el odio profundo que sus clanes se tenían mutuamente. Pero ellos eran diferente, no querían más asesinatos, no más robos y nos más odio. Ese era su sueño.

El chico gruño molesto –Lo sé muy bien Rukia, solo me refiero a que… ¡Maldición! Cada vez las presiones son más fuertes y no nos dejan en paz en ningún momento. Sobre todo por el hecho de que ni tanto tú como yo, hemos desarrollado algún tipo de tatuaje. Mi familia está empezando a preocuparse aunque no lo parece.

Pero no solo era la familia de Ichigo la que se preocupaba, su propia familia, los Kuchiki también habían estado bastante preocupados, si bien a ella no le ponían a leer decenas de libros antiguos para encontrar la respuesta, los entrenamientos con sus padres se habían vuelto cada vez más intensos, con la esperanza de que dicha presión fuera la detonante de que su tan preciado tatuaje apareciera. Algo que obviamente no estaba funcionando.

Empezó a mover a su yegua, esta vez en un trote tranquilo –Supongo que en cierta parte tienen razón, no importa que tan buenos seamos con la espada, sino desarrollamos ningún tipo de magia seres un blanco fácil para cualquiera.

Miro a su amiga y le siguió el paso, moviendo a Zangetsu. –No digas tonterías, ya sabes lo que dijeron los centauros, no se necesitas tener magia para ser fuerte y ellos son un claro ejemplo. No solo nos han enseñado de herbolaria y medicinas, sino también de estrategia.

No pudo contenerse y libero una sonora carcajada. –Jajajaja, ¿es enserio Ichigo? ¿No fuiste tú el impulsivo que se saltaba esas clases a pesar de los regaños de Nel?, ¿él mismo que dijo que sus estrategias eran basura y una pérdida de tiempo? Dime… ¿No eras tú ese tipo?

Se sonrojo de repente por la vergüenza y desvió la mirada. Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck era sin dudar, la centauro que más cercana se había vuelto a ellos, aunque todos los centauros eran muy amables, Nel era mucho más unida a Rukia y a él, ella era una gran amiga, por lo que no dudaba en ayudarlos a aprender todos los "secretos" de los centauros, con lo cual claramente incluía la estrategia, algo que siendo sinceros no era su fuerte.

–¡Cállate enana! ¡¿Tú qué sabes?! Tal vez he estado ocultando mis dones de la estrategia para evitar opacarte.

La chica sostuvo una risa divertida. –No intentes engañarme zanahoria parlante. ¿Recuerdas la vez que intentaste atrapar una arpía con tu magnifica estrategia? Sino mal recuerdo terminamos huyendo de un grupo de 15 de esos monstros y saltando por las cataratas para evitar que nos mataran.

Un tic salto en uno de sus ojos al recordar aquel incidente. –¿Y qué hay de ti? Acaso la señorita perfección no le paso lo mismo cuando intentamos cazar un venado y… ¡perdimos más de 50 flechas porque nunca pudiste descifrar la verdadera dirección del viento!

Regreso el rumbo de su caballo y quedo frente a Ichigo encarándolo –¡Quieres pelear imbécil!

No retrocedió ningún milímetro y se acercó igualmente a Rukia. –¡Vamos enana! ¡Dame lo mejor que tienes!

Todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas fue consiente cuando la pelinegra juntos sus labios con los suyos, aun arriba de sus caballos y con lo incomodo de la posición no tardo en corresponder el gesto. Esa tonta en definitiva sabía cómo hacerlo callar cuando quería y es que simplemente sus labios eran una completa adicción y sus caricias ni que decirlo, su piel eran tan suave y tan cálida, que siempre tenía ganas de tenerla acurrucada entre sus brazos.

Ichigo correspondió su beso sin mucho problema, aunque el chico era terco y a veces impulsivo en sus discusiones, no negaría que también era justo, gentil y amable, cualidades por las que se sentía bastante atraída hacia él, porque si bien, era parte del clan que su familia odiaba con fuerza, ella lo amaba con mayor intensidad. Le hubiera encantado continuar con aquel beso, pero la falta de aire hizo que se separara rápidamente del muchacho.

Se alejó visiblemente estremecida por el contacto –¿Entonces Ichigo, ibas a decir algo?

Aun agitado, sabía que esta ronda la había perdido. Pero ya vendrían otras más adelante. –Tsk… si no nos apresuramos no llegaremos a tiempo para ver la danza del equinoccio de primavera y sabes que Nel nos reclamara después.

Sonrió y continúo su cabalgar, incitando a avanzar a Sode no Shirayuki. –Por primera vez en el día dices algo productivo Ichigo. No quiero perderme la celebración, me encanta el vino que hacen los centauros y los bailes ceremoniales, sobre todo los grandes arreglos que hacen con flores en el campo de batalla antes de iniciar con los combates de práctica.

Sonrió al ver a su compañera tan animada – Entonces que esperamos, avancemos que el día no es eterno.

Estar al lado de los centauros compartiendo sus fiestas y su celebración de equinoccio siempre era algo grato, a pesar de que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasó huyendo de Neliell y su constante acoso, no dejo de ser un día divertido. Se concentró en todo lo bueno que había vivido esa tarde. Logro ganarle en combate a dos centauros de alta experiencia con tácticas de espada bastante avanzadas y en una competencia de tiro con arco había logrado llegar a la final, aunque fue derrotado aplastantemente por el ganador de esta, que fue Nel, no lo iba a negar, ella tenía un talento maestro con las flechas. Por su parte Rukia no se quedaba atrás, en el único combate que había tenido, había logrado salir victoriosa, aunque la mayoría del tiempo prefirió quedarse a ver la herbolaria y los libros que tenían de magia antigua los centauros, claro la enana no dejo pasar la oportunidad para embriagarse con los vinos y comer de sus ricos panes. De los libros de los centauros, Rukia aprendía con esmero y constancia los hechizos y las poses necesarias para desarrollar la magia antigua, incluso las lenguas muertas que se debían de recitar para que tales encantamientos tuvieran efecto, pero… a pesar de todo, al igual que él, la presencia de magia se mantenía tan nula como siempre. Claro que él también sabia lo básico de los hechizos, lo había aprendido por presión de la cabra loca de su padre, pero realmente en el fondo sabía que no tenía mucho sentido que lo hiciera ya que no poseía en su ser ni la más mínima presencia de magia y menos aún de un tatuaje que se la proporcionara, casi estaba seguro que sería así por el resto de su vida.

Después de las festividades ambos decidieron no regresar aun a sus hogares, prefirieron simplemente caminar por el bosque, dejando que sus caballos se fueran a descansar.

La tarde estaba por acabar y pronto la noche no tardaría en hacerse presente. La luna ya asomaba al alba.

Después de estar con los centauros tanto ella como Ichigo coincidieron en caminar un poco antes de volver a casa. La presencia del chico y su silencio no eran para nada incomodas, todo lo contrario traían a ella una paz y seguridad que estaba segura era mutua. En medio de la intemperie no se dieron cuenta como ambos terminaron llegando al viejo lago donde nadaban de niños y solían pescar durante los veranos. Se sentaron en la gran roca que se encontraba en la costa del lago. Sonrió al recordar cómo Ichigo solía competir con ella para ver quien nadaba más rápido y como se enojaba cuando perdía constantemente. Cuando niños ella ganaba con facilidad y aunque aún lo hacía, no negaba que el pelinaranja cada vez mejoraba más.

Mientras observaba el agua a sus pies, pronto le fue notaria la presencia de la luna en el reflejo de la misma e inconscientemente miro a su compañera. Eran tan iguales. Rukia brillaba con la luz de la luna y simplemente era imposible no sentirse atraído, era muy hermosa. –Ey enana, ¿qué te parecieron las festividades de este año? Esta vez Nel y los otros se lucieron con la comida y la bebida. –Pasó sus manos por detrás de su cabeza y se recostó en la roca, observando las estrellas que acababan de aparecer. La noche dominaba el ambiente.

Miro al chico recostarse a su lado y le imito. –La verdad lo disfrute mucho. ¿Recuerdas Ichigo? Cuando les teníamos miedo, porque siempre nos habían dicho que eran peligrosos y salvajes. Después de conocerlos realmente los salvajes parecemos nosotros, saben tantas cosas.

Gruño y contesto rápidamente. –Claro que nosotros somos los salvajez. Lo único que piensa el viejo y los otros del clan, es como pueden encontrar modos más creativos para robar y asesinar a sus víctimas. Jamás escucharían a otro.

La luna brillaba con bastante fuerza esa noche. Mucho más de lo normal. –Supongo que nuestros clanes nunca les dieron la oportunidad de que siquiera pudieran compartir sus conocimientos Ichigo.

Frunció el ceño –Hay que decir las cosas como son enana. Cuando veían a los centauros lo primero que hacían era pensar como cazarles para tenerles cual trofeo. En mi clan disfrutan rostizándolos y disecándoles.

Su mirada se hizo melancólica. –Mi padre solía congelarlos y hacer estatuas con ellos. Aun no entiendo y creo que nunca entenderé, ¿cómo es que mis padres pueden ser tan cálidos y amorosos conmigo y al mismo tiempo ser tan crueles con aquellos que no son del clan?

–Jajajajaja, debes estar bromeando enana a leguas se ve que Byakuya es un amargado y frío, justo como el hielo, aun sin conocerlo estoy seguro que cualquier persona diría que es un mago de hielo justo por su pésima perso- –No pudo terminar su frase ya que Rukia le dio un fuerte golpe al estómago que le hizo callar.

¿Que se creía Ichigo? Su padre era una persona noble y fuerte, su personalidad era consecuencia de ello – Mi padre no es ningún amargado Ichigo. ¡Te prohíbo que hables así de él!

Refunfuño sobándose en donde la pelinegra le había golpeado –Que agresiva enana, pero… te comprendo, yo tampoco entiendo como la cabra loca de mi padre puede ser tan ridículo y a su vez tan salvaje, tampoco entiendo como mi madre permite que haga tales barbaridades con todos aquellos que no pertenecen al clan. ¿Recuerdas cuando casi asesinaron a ese tipo de tu clan?

Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro –Como olvidarlo, Toshiro había salido a cazar ese día y los de tu clan lo sorprendieron, casi le matan. Mi madre se puso muy triste cuando Toshiro regreso a la base de nuestra cueva casi desangrado. Fueron tres noches en vela, nadie sabía si sobreviviría o no. –Cerro los ojos con fuerza –La mitad de su cuerpo resulto gravemente quemada, las cicatrices fueron inevitables.

Como olvidar aquel dolor, Toshiro era uno de los miembros del clan que tenía su misma edad y que quería de gran manera. Era uno de sus compañeros de juegos desde niños, amaban jugar con la nieve en invierno. Ella se mantuvo en vela junto con su madre cuidado de él y jamás se separó hasta que este volvió a levantarse en pie.

–Ese día mí padre y los otros regresaron al castillo muy felices, decían que habían tenido un golpe de suerte, una razón más para hacer que el clan de hielo saliera del bosque. Siendo sincero me asusté cuando pensé en lo que habían hecho, creí que pudiste haber sido tú la afectada.

Se levantó y sintió el frio de la noche. Era hora de regresar. –Creo que ya es tarde Ichigo, deberíamos volver.

¿Volver? Conforme crecía al lado de Rukia, se dio cuenta que cada vez se le hacía menos atrayente regresar al castillo, cada día quería estar más tiempo al lado de su compañera. Se levantó y tomo a la pelinegra entre sus brazos, abrazándola por la espalda. –Eso puede esperar Rukia, hoy no hemos tenido mucha oportunidad para estar juntos.

–Hemos estado todo el día juntos Ichigo. Si te refieres a que esta vez casi no te he besado solo tenías que decirlo.

Se sonrojo de repente y abrazo con más fuerza a la pequeña chica –Tsk... ¡Qué más da si así es!. Estoy seguro que tú también lo deseas.

De un rápido movimiento el chico la tomo y la recostó de nuevo poniéndola debajo de él, mientras unían sus bocas en un beso necesitado. Un beso que continúo con pasión, las manos del chico comenzaban a tocarla por todas partes mientras ellas se aferraban con fuerza a la espada del mismo. Nunca había pasado de los besos, pero esa noche toda sería diferente. Pronto se separaron y se miraron al rostro, su mirada lo transmitía todo, no había mucho que decir, pero debían dejarlo claro. Sus acciones demostrarían todos los sentimientos que vivían en ellos, aquellos que eran callados y tabú para sus respectivos clanes.

Amor…

Volvieron a unir sus bocas en un nuevo beso, mientras daban rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.

* * *

Se rasco la barbilla de nuevo y dejo de leer el gran libro de texto que se encontraba en su escritorio. ¡Era inútil! Aun no encontraba como hacer que su hijo despertara su tatuaje y cada día se preocupaba más, pronto Ichigo tendría que tomar el liderazgo del clan y aun no tenía el poder para hacerlo. Al observar la ventana de su habitación se dio cuenta de que ya la noche cubría el bosque. Se levantó y salió de su habitación encontrándose con un miembro del clan.

Le tomo por el hombro llamándole la atención. –Rangiku , ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La chica se sorprendió –¡Jefe Isshin! Iba a buscar algunas cosas a la bodega, la jefa Masaki las necesita para la cena. ¿Quiere que haga algo en particular?

Negó con la cabeza. –Para nada, solo quería saber, ¿tienes idea de donde se encuentra Ichigo? Ya es tarde y tendría que estar leyendo los libros que deje para él.

La chica puso una mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa –Mmm… yo no lo he visto, pero escuche decir a Ikkaku que Ichigo había salido por la tarde al bosque, probablemente aun no regrese.

Suspiro con fuerza. –Dejaba a ese niño jugar en el bosque porque sería una buena manera de entrenar para un "niño", pero él ya no lo es, ahora mismo debería estar aquí haciéndose cargo del clan. Ese tonto me va sacar más canas de las que tengo y Masaki me dejara de amar. Pero eso se acaba hoy.

La chica se hizo a un lado al verlo "molesto" –¿Qué piensa hacer jefe?

–Iré por Ichigo al bosque y le daré una lección. Es momento de que tome en serio sus responsabilidades.

Se movió rápidamente y se dirigió a la salida del castillo, en el proceso tomo de su habitación unas flechas, un arco y su espada. Más valía siempre estar preparado.

* * *

La luna protegía a todos aquellos que pertenecían al clan de hielo, sin embargo era imposible no sentirse preocupado. Confiaba ciegamente en su hija, pero últimamente los incidentes de ataques al clan habían sido bastante fuertes, Toshiro era claro ejemplo. Continúo mirando el bosque desde la entrada de la cueva que fungía a su clan de refugio. No podía esperar más. Sintió una mano aferrarse a uno de sus brazos.

Su esposa le sostenía fuertemente –Aun no vuelve.

Mantuvo su postura serena. –Rukia es fuerte y sabe protegerse Hisana. Incluso hay luna llena, los dioses le protegerán.

El agarre en su brazo se hizo más fuerte –Pero Byakuya, ella no tiene magia y después de lo de Toshiro, tal vez… tal vez debería ir a buscarla.

Cuando sintió como su esposa le soltaba, reacciono rápidamente tomadora con su mano. –Iré yo –Suspiro largamente –Probablemente solo se retrasó, no hay de que preocuparse.

Hisana volvió apretar su agarre. –Aun así, lleva tu arco y espada. Más vale estar prevenidos por cualquier cosa, el bosque por la noche es peligroso.

Miro a su hermosa esposa. Ella y su hija eran su vida entera. –Está bien.

 _ **La raza humana ha cometido muchos errores, tal vez los humanos deberían ser eliminados, pero incluso para los dioses es una difícil decisión. Los humanos viven y se aman unos a otros en angustia, dolor y tempestad, en todo momento, creando algo aún más grande que un ser perfecto…**_

* * *

 **.1** : Ichigo y Rukia destilaban amor puro 3 Saludos!

 **aurora4disney** : Holi, bueno… creo que ya no es el final xD ahora es el inicio, para serte sincera no sabía si estaría bien continuar el fic, ya que estaba pensado y planeado para ser un capitulo único, pero la inspiración llego y tuve que continuar, por otro lado hoy fue día de actualizar todos mis fics, así que espero que lo disfrutes. Muchos saludos!

 **Yoce** l: Aquí está por fin la actualización que todos querían, ya no les dejare con más dudas y solo esperare que disfruten la historia c:

 **Inverse L. Reena** : Sé que a veces soy un poco malvada pero es… ¿por el bien de las historias? xD bueno esta historia tendrá su tan merecida continuación. Saludos!

 **lauris1562** : Heme aquí con la continuación, espero disfrutaras el cap. c:

 **maritza15ir** : Como ustedes lo pidieron estoy de vuelta con la continuación de la historia, que como sabes tiene mi sello de drama incrustado xD y pues eso sí, esta historia será más corta que Bruma y Flor del desierto, eso es seguro. Ojala disfrutaras del cap, saludos!

 **Emina** : ¡La tan esperada continuación ha llegado! (mentira xD todos quieren que dejes de escribir y continúes con tu tesis) esa molesta conciencia que no me deja, ignoremos eso y digamos que por fin llego la continuación y que la historia se viene con todo, por fin sabremos que paso con ambos después del flechazo, pero por ahora solo queda esperar. Saludos y nos leemos pronto.

¡Hola a todos! por fin, la continuación de esta bella historia. Aquí va la aclaración, para que quede 100% explicado, este capítulo transcurre poco tiempo antes de que Ichigo y Rukia tengan su encuentro, por lo cual como dice el título, es un preludio. ¿Qué más puedo comentar? Espero que este capítulo explique un poco mejor la conexión de Ichigo y de Rukia, además de explicar el ambiente en el que se encuentran y en el cual han crecido. Como pueden ver existe un odio realmente profundo entre clanes, los jóvenes herederos lo han vivido y son conscientes de ello, pero bueno, lo demás se explicara a su debido tiempo. Muchas gracias a todas las lindas personitas que me dejaron un review, fav o follow, son ustedes las que me animan a escribir y dar continuación a la historia, muchas gracias por leerme y darme la oportunidad de compartir la historia con ustedes. Bueno no olviden dejarme un bonito review con su opinión del capítulo, es importante para mi saber su opinión. Como nota final, me seguiré haciendo auto-comerciales y les recomendare de nuevo que si aún no lo hacen, lean "Bruma" y "Flor del desierto", son historias a las cuales les tengo gran cariño, de seguro les agradaran. Les mando muchos saludos y emociones positivas c: Nos leemos pronto. Vinsmoke fuera.


End file.
